


Unexpected Beginning

by narugirl2003



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugirl2003/pseuds/narugirl2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedded bliss came easily for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin until the unthinkable happened; Elsa has come to StoryBrooke!  Will Emma, Snow, and Charming save their happily ever after from this frozen foe or will they become as cold as ice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold as Ice

It was morning in Storybrooke, and Mr. Gold rolled over in his bed to see his beautiful wife sound asleep.  He reached over and moved a lock of curly reddish brown hair from her face to behind her ear.  Her eyes flickered and slowly opened to see her husband admiring her.

“Good morning,” Mr. Gold stated as he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek.

Belle smiled and replied, “Good morning to you, too.  How about last night’s little entertainment?”

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry if I was too…too…rough…”

Belle didn’t let him finish what he wanted to say, “Nonsense!  It was amazing.”

Gold smiled, and Belle sat up taking his face into her hands.  His eyes were fixed on hers gazing into the darkness of her pupils deep down into her soul. 

She smiled, “How about I make us some tea then it’s off to work for you and me?”

“I’d like that,” he replied and watched as his wife covered herself with a plush white robe while walking to the kitchen.

*          *          *          *          *ONCE UPON A TIME*      *          *          *          *

At the home of Regina Mills, Regina sat in her bed gazing out the window with tears streaming down her face.  Her second chance at love was gone.  Emma had to bring Marian back!  Regina knew her chance to be with Robin was gone because she knew that Marian would tell him what she did to her back in the Enchanted Forest.  She cried as that thought continued to flash in her mind.  Suddenly, she heard someone walk in after ringing the doorbell three times.  The foot falls continued to grow louder as the person walked toward her room.  The foot falls stopped and Regina knew exactly who was standing in her doorway.

“You’ve got some nerve coming here!” she camouflaged her voice to hide that she was crying, “Why are you here, Ms Swan?  Do you have some sort of death wish?”

Emma replied, “Regina, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know she was Maid Marian!”

Regina turned sharply to face Emma and sarcastically stated, “Of course, you didn’t!  Some things are supposed to happen for a reason, Ms Swan, in order for other things to happen.  You just so happen to bring the wife of the man that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with back from the Enchanted Forest.  When you showed Marian to me, I didn’t know who she was.  I remembered that I arrested her for housing Snow White, but I didn’t know she was Maid Marian.”

“Maybe Robin still has feelings for you,” Emma gave Regina a ray of hope; however, Regina denied, “The only way that I will see Robin here again is when he comes to ask about me wanting to execute his wife for treason.  It won’t be to sweep me off my feet and we ride off into the sunset on horseback!”

The doorbell rang.  Regina gave Emma the “see I told you so” expression then walked out the room.  She walked to the door, and gracefully opened it.  It was Robin.

Regina acted surprised, “Robin, what are you doing here?”

“I came here to talk, your majesty.”

She showed him in.  Robin walked in, Regina shut the door, and Robin immediately questioned her, “You arrested my wife and planned on executing her?”

Regina began, “Robin, I arrested a peasant girl who was housing a fugitive, Snow White.  This action was treason.  I had no idea that she was Marian!  I’ve never known Marian before today!”

“And I’m supposed to accept that?”

“Robin, I know that I am no angel.  I have hurt many people in the Enchanted Forest and in StoryBrooke.  I can’t change the past.  All I can do is beg for forgiveness.”

It was silent.  Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a black satchel.  He opened it up, and took out Regina’s heart.  Regina knew this was her last effort to save what she had with Robin.

“Look at my heart,” she pointed out then Robin looked in his hand, “my heart has no more darkness when I’m with you.  You bring out the best in me.  It’s because of you that I defeated Zelena with light magic; the most pure and powerful magic of all!  You make me feel so alive!  Please, I don’t want to lose you!”

Robin gazed at her heart and she was telling the truth; the dark heart is replaced with a glowing heart.  He stretched his arm out to give the heart back, but Regina retaliated, “If you give my heart back to me, you might as well crush it!  I am nothing without you!  Pixie Dust and my heart don’t lie when it comes to love.  Tinker Bell told me and showed me that you are my second chance at love!  She’s right.  I love you, Robin!  Please don’t leave me and please don’t give me back my heart because I don’t want to feel heartbreaks again!  I lost the love of my life and I almost lost my adopted son.  I don’t want to lose you.”

Robin placed the heart back inside the black satchel, “I told Marian about us.  I told her that I am in love with two women, and I need some time for soul searching.  She and Rowland are staying at Granny’s while I’m making a decision.”

Regina nodded, “Take as long as you need.  I’ll be waiting.”

Robin walked up to her, brushed his hand across her cheek, and they gazed into each other’s eyes.  His kissed her forehead then showed himself out.  Emma walked into the foyer and Regina continued to stare at the front door.

She knew Emma was behind her, so she hardened her face then turned around, “You better hope Robin picks me over Marian.  If he doesn’t, may someone have mercy on your soul.”

Regina walked passed Emma back to her bedroom.  Emma decided to leave to give her some space.

When Emma stepped foot outside, the temperature dropped about thirty degrees.  Emma could see when she was breathing, and she began to shiver.

“Didn’t go well, eh mate?”

Killian Hook walked up the driveway to meet Emma who was trying to figure out why it was so cold.

“Better than what I thought.  She still managed to threaten me so she’s alright for now.”

The temperature was dropping by the second and Emma really began to shiver, “We are going to Gold!  He’s up to something!”

“Why do you think he is up to something?” Hook questioned as he followed Emma down the street.

“What other reason would there be for the temperature to drop forty degrees in three minutes?”

“That would be a valuable reason.”

*          *          *          *          *UNEXPECTED BEGINNING*     *          *          *          *

At the library, Belle was walking out the bathroom for the twelfth time today.  Snow walked in with little Neil and Henry.

Belle smiled, “Snow, Henry, and the little prince; what do I owe the pleasure of helping you with?”

Snow noticed how green Belle looked and couldn’t continue without asking, “Are you alright?  You don’t look well.”

“No, I feel…I feel…”

Belle collapsed and Snow turned to Henry, “Call Gold!  Now!” then she turned to her unconscious friend, “Belle…can you hear me?  Belle!”


	2. Elsa?

Gold was putting away some of his antiques when Emma, Hook, Charming, and Regina stormed into his shop.

Gold looked at the visitors and immediately answered their question, “No, I am not the one that brought on the cold weather.”

Emma placed her hands on her hips, “Well, if it wasn’t you, who did?”

A cell phone started to ring then Charming, Regina, Emma, and Gold pulled out their phones to see which one was ringing.  It was Gold’s.

“Hello?”

It was Henry, “Mr. Gold!  I’m at the library with Grandma and Belle didn’t look good.  She passed out before she could help us!”

“I’m on my way!” he ended the call, grabbed his jacket, and made his way to the door.

Regina questioned, “Gold, what’s going on?”

He turned to Regina, “Belle passed out at the library.”

Everyone followed Gold out the shop.

*          *          *          *          *ONCE UPON A TIME*      *          *          *          *

Robin was drinking some hot cocoa when Marian walked down for breakfast with Rowland.

“Hey, Rowland, why don’t you come with me and let mommy and daddy have some alone time, alright?” Little John led Rowland outside without giving the boy some time to think.

Robin began to think back to the time they were in the Enchanted Forest.  He remembered losing Marian to an illness.  How is she alive right now?

“Marian, I still don’t understand how you are alive right now.  I thought I lost you to a disease years ago.”

Marian began to answer his question, “Well…”

-Enchanted Forest-

Marian waved farewell to her amazing husband who was leaving once again to help feed the poor by robbing the rich.  After so many years of being the wife to Robin Hood, she was growing tired of being alone.  She wanted out of the relationship, but the words “till death do us part” keep echoing in her mind. What could she do?  Who would help her escape her loneliness?  Only one name appeared in her mind.  Only one name of the man who would always help out if you make a bargain with him; Rumpelstiltskin.  Marian grabbed her cloak, put it on, and set off on her journey to Rumpelstiltskin’s castle.

Marian reached the Dark One’s castle, and entered to find him.

“Rumpelstiltskin!” she cried out hoping he would show up soon.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the wife of the biggest outlaw in the land; Robin Hood!  What do you want dearie?”

Marian fumbled a bit then answered, “I was wondering if you could help me get out of my marriage to Robin.”

“Why would I do that?” Rumpel questioned then decided to press further, “I only help the ones that give me what I want.  You see in every marriage vow there are the words ‘till death do us part’ so someone has to die.”

“So if you get me out of this marriage, I will have to die?” Marian questioned and Rumpel responded, “Why yes, all magic comes with a price, dearie!  You’re not going to die on the spot.  We will stage your own death to free you from your dear little Robin.  You will eventually house a runaway Princess who is on the run due to Queen Regina wanting her dead.  This act will get you arrested, sentenced to death, and then executed then your debt to me will be repaid.”

Marian had no choice, “How will I stage my death?”

Rumpel smiled, “I’m so glad you see my reasoning,” with a flick of the wrist an elderly woman who was suffering from some disease which was about to claim her life appeared in the room, “She will be taking your place.  With a simple cloaking spell, Robin will see her as you and she will sound like you.  However, you will be controlling her.”

“What do you mean I will be controlling her?”

“Observe.”

Rumpelstiltskin plunged his hand into the woman’s chest and pulled out a gemmed heart.

He motioned to the heart, “Speak into the heart what you want her to do or say and she will do it.  I will be placing her back at your home under a cloaking spell where she looks like you.  You will tell her everything she has to do in order to move like you, talk like you, and treat your son the way you do.  You will remain here until she dies.”

Rumpel handed Marian the heart, and she took it after stabilizing her trembling hand.  Rumpelstiltskin gave an evil chuckle then he made the old woman turn into another Marian, and he sent her to the Locksley’s home where she was lying in the bed.

-StoryBrooke-

Robin had his head in his hands leaning on the bar staring at his cup of cooled down cocoa, “You staged your death to be rid of me.  I treated you that terribly?”

Marian truthfully answered, “Robin, you were gone the majority of the marriage.  I was alone!  I was very lonely!  I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life staying in a house all by myself while you were out robbing the rich to feed the poor.”

Robin looked at Marian for the last time, “It’s like I don’t know you anymore.  You won’t have to see me anymore.  We are finished!  Don’t expect forgiveness to come your way any time soon.”

He got up, walked toward the door, and exited the restaurant to go find his love; Regina.

*          *          *          *          *Unexpected Beginning*       *          *          *          *

Gold, Emma, Hook, Regina, and Charming arrived at the library to find Snow on the floor cradling Belle while Henry was pushing a sleeping little Neil in the stroller.

Gold knelt down, “Belle!  Belle, can you hear me?  Belle!” then he turned to Snow, “How long has she been out?”

“She’s been down somewhere between five to ten minutes,” Snow gazed at the clock then watched as Gold picked up his unconscious wife.

Charming stated, “She needs to go to the hospital so we can find out quickly what is happening to her.”

“That’s where I’m bringing her!” Gold reassured him as he was walking out the building.

The Charmings, Regina, Henry, Emma, and Hook followed Gold outside.  Robin noticed what was going on and ran to Regina.

“What’s going on?”

Emma answered, “Belle collapsed at the library and we are bringing her hospital.”

The group followed Gold to the hospital where Dr. Whale greeted them at the door. 

“I need an IV started on Mrs. Gold right now!  I also need to get some blood tests run stat!” Dr Whale ordered his nurses as he wheeled Belle into a room.

The nurses took blood and ran an IV on her.

“Doctor, she is severely dehydrated.”

“Let’s get some fluids in her.”

Dr. Whale turned to Gold, “We are getting some fluids into Belle.  She is severely dehydrated.  Was she vomiting or had to make frequent stops to the bathroom recently?”

Gold pondered for a moment then he answered, “In the mornings, no matter what she ate or drank, she had to go to the bathroom to throw it up.”

Snow started smiling because she knows exactly what is wrong with Belle.

Dr. Whale thanked Gold and the nurse came out of the room, “Dr. Whale, she’s awake and she’s asking for Mr. Gold.”

Dr. Whale motioned for Gold and the others to go in.  Regina noticed something was wrong with Robin.

“Are you alright?”

Robin shook his head, and Regina was just about to question him when Henry interrupted, “Mom, are you coming?”

Regina turned to him and reassured him, “We’ll be in just a bit.  I need to talk to Robin for just a minute.  Go on, I’ll catch up.”

Henry nodded, and followed Emma into Belle’s room.

“What’s the matter?” Regina questioned and Robin explained everything that Marian told him.

Regina embraced him, “I’m so sorry.”

“You are not the one that has wronged me.  You are the one that has brought love back into my life.  I love you, Regina.  I don’t want to spend another moment without you by my side.”

Regina smiled and they shared a passionate kiss.  When they broke the kiss, someone caught Regina’s eye out the window of the waiting room.  A woman with blonde hair in a braided ponytail over the left shoulder wearing a blue dress that looked iced was walking down the main street freezing everything in her path.  Robin noticed Regina turned pale.

“What is it?”

“There is only one person I know that can make the temperature drop forty degrees in minutes and freeze everything in her path when she walks.  I’ve seen her in action at her coronation; Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

Robin had a confused look on his face then Regina clarified, “The Snow Queen.”


End file.
